


The Universe is Knocking

by f0r3s7



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0r3s7/pseuds/f0r3s7
Summary: Basically all the beta trolls crash on Earth but none of them know they all crashed on Earth, everyone just thinks they came by themselves. Welcome to the shenanigans shack.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Gamzee Makara/Tavros Nitram, Jade Harley/Nepeta Leijon, Jake English/Dirk Strider, John Egbert/Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. The Shipwreck

___________________________________________________

Dave opened his eyes, looking around before realizing he was in his room. It was dark and the puppets made intimidating shadows on the walls. Dave wanted to remove them so bad, to just throw them out the window, but he knew Bro wouldn't like that. He sat up , groaning from the pain of sleeping on his stomach.  
After a little bit of trying to let his eyes adjust to the low amount of light, he realized it wasn't as dark as it usually was at this time. Normally at 2am it would be pitch black. However, today, it was light. It was almost like some alien craft was shining light into his window, but he knew that couldn't happen.  
Or, at least, he thought that couldn't happen.  
He yawned, putting on his sunglasses and standing up. Bro wouldn't let him do anything without them. It was fine though, Dave liked the sunglasses. At least they didn't look as "anime" as Bro and Dirk's did.  
Dave didn't know why Dirk still wore those things, even when one of his friends also sent him a different pair. Though, he could understand why Dirk wouldn't want those new sunglasses. What guy would ever wear pink, rhinestone sunglasses? Not any of the Striders. That's for sure.  
And Dave definitely never tried them on. Don't even think that, because he didn't. He'd never touch something so feminine.  
Dave opened his window and looked out of it, before wincing because of how bright the light was, even with his sunglasses. He was sure that if he didn't have his sunglasses, his eyes would have melted. Okay, maybe they wouldn't have, but the light was still pretty bright. He looked out again and stuck his head out. Maybe this way he'd see something.  
He flinched backwards when he heard a loud boom, and hit his head on the window. Dave closed it quickly, looking around his room. Hopefully no one saw that.  
Tip-toeing out of his room, Dave turned down the hall trying to get to the front door. Dave was glad he didn't live in an apartment anymore, because he knew his neighbors would interrogate him if he still lived where he used to. "Why are you up so late?" "Why are you walking around so late at night?" "Why are you guys so loud?" He was happy that he didn't have to deal with their constant nagging.  
"Going somewhere?" Dirk asked from his seat near the window. It looked like he'd heard the sound too.  
"Not exactly." Dave said quickly, speeding up to get to the door before Dirk could question him any more. It worked, Dirk stopped paying attention to him and he went outside.

__________________________________________________

Karkat tried to get the ship under control, but was failing miserably. With Sollux in too bad of shape to power the ship, and Tavros and Karkat not having any powers, they were as good as gone. He still messed with the controls though. This bitch was not going down without a fight.  
The ship lurched right. They were going down. There was no stopping this.  
"What the fuck are you doing over there?!" Sollux clung onto the wall as he tried to walk over.  
"Trying to stay alive!" Karkat yelled. The ship lurched again and everyone fell.  
"That would probably be easier if the ship wasn't falling apart!" Tavros called from side. Oh yeah, Karkat had forgotten he was there. Ever since he lost contact with Gamzee, Tavros had gotten quieter. Well, at least that's what Karkat thinks. He may have always been like this. The beginning of this whole shit-fest was the first time Karkat, Sollux and Tavros had ever met in person.  
"Of-fucking-course it would be easier if the ship wasn't falling apart!" Karkat tried to get up, but he failed, "You think it'd be this hard if the ship was stable?!"  
"Calm down, you ass-wipe," Sollux said, standing up shakily and holding the wall for support.  
"Calm down?!?!" Karkat shrieked. "We're flying 760 mph towards a forest on an alien planet that we know nothing about and you're asking me to calm down????!!!"  
Tavros looked at the window. "Uh, guys?"  
"What, Tavros?!" Karkat was still fuming.  
"You might want to look out the window-" Tavros was cut off by the ship crashing into the ground. Everyone covered their head, metal raining down from the top of the craft and glass shattering.  
The ship was stuck at least 6ft into ground, making it hard to escape. Karkat pushed up on the metal for a while, until it was weak enough for him to break the metal. He crawled out of the craft to the best of his ability and laid there, exhausted. Tavros and Sollux were injured, so they couldn't get out.

The ground shook with the intensity of a building falling. Dave held onto his front door, looking around. Earthquakes weren't common where he was, and certainly not earthquakes of this intensity. Combined with the light from earlier, this sequence of events was suspicious. Maybe too suspicious.  
He walked around to his backyard, quick to avoid the window Dirk was looking out of. His backyard was pretty big, and there was a forest behind his house. He loved to sit back in there when it was Fall and watch the leaves fall down. It was his favorite thing.  
He got to his backyard and saw smoke rising from above the trees. "Oh god, please don't be a fire.." Dave mumbled as he walked into the forest. He was being as careful as possible, but that's pretty hard when you're wearing sunglasses at 2am with no flashlight.  
Suddenly, Dave saw a body up ahead. His first corpse. Rose would be so interested in this. He hoped it wasn't a corpse. If it was, he knew that dinner wasn't gonna be staying in his stomach much longer.  
A voice came from the hole behind the body, sounding worried.  
Dave jumped. Either this body was alive, or there was something stuck in that hole. He wasn't sure if he wanted to know which one of those was true. Still, because he's not a pussy, Dave pushed forward and walked closer to the body. He was still somewhat far away, though. He heard muffled talking from the hole, but he ignored it. The body was breathing, so he was definitely alive.  
Dave looked at him, and the alien opened his eyes and did the same. He had grey skin, and what looked like small horns protruding from its head. He had red eyes like strawberries, not unlike himself. He was wearing a black hoodie with some language on it that he couldn't read, and gray shorts. His hair was black, and when Dave knelt down to touch it, it felt like a cat's fur. He snatched his hand back, not expecting that texture.  
"what the fuck..." Dave mumbled, moving back a little. The alien growled, sitting up a little and moving back. He was bleeding from his side and cheek, but he didn't seem to notice. 

_______________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic on here, and I'm also writing on my phone, so as such the spacing and stuff is probably going to be a little funky.   
>  Please leave a comment if you liked the story so far! It makes my day :3


	2. The Sunglasses Kid

Karkat growled instinctively and moved back. Who the hell was this and why the fuck was he touching his hair.  
"What the fuck are you doing?" Karkat asked quietly, enraged. The person with the sunglasses looked confused, furrowing his eyebrows. Could he not hear him?  
Karkat said the same thing alot louder. Maybe if he yelled, the other person would understand.  
The person flinched and looked around quickly before shooshing him. He said some words that Karkat couldn't understand, but he understood the tone. The person was scared, or at least worried. That was worrying to Karkat. What did this thing have to be scared about? Whatever it was, he sure as fuck didn't want to meet it.  
Then he looked back at the hole. Oh, shit. They were in deep. No way of getting out of this one! They were stuck here until they could get their ship up and running again. If that was even possible.  
Karkat got up shakily, and the person was still staring at him. Karkat jumped back into the hole, which startled the other person. He walked to the hole and Karkat could feel him watching him.  
He moved some metal and yelled into the hole. "Tavros? Sollux?"  
The other person flinched again and looked around. Karkat wondered why he was so scared. He wasn't gonna hurt him.  
"Karkat! Down here!" Tavros yelled from inside the ship. Karkat jumped down, though not without getting scratched all over. He found them after a little bit of walking.  
Sollux was cussing under his breath, with a cut on his cheek, holding his head. Tavros looked worse, part of one of his horns chipped off and he had a cut on his leg.  
"The fuck- Are you guys okay?" Karkat yelled. Sollux winced.  
"Keep it down." Sollux mumbled, covering his ears. Powering the ship took alot out of him, and now he's got a huge headache.  
"Shit. Sorry, Sollux," Karkat quieted down. He shouldn't have yelled in the first place. What was he trying to achieve? The only people he was talking to were less than 2 feet away.  
"We should probably get out of here.." Tavros spoke, standing up and bringing Sollux with him.  
"Right." Karkat moved back to the hole and tore it open a bit more. It was safe to say that he was the most injured by now. His hands were tore up and bleeding, it looked like he'd been stabbed in the side, he had lots of scratches on his leg and there was a gash on his cheek.  
Karkat crawled through the hole and helped Tavros and Sollux out. Now it was them, an alien planet, and a pink skinned trollinoid. The person had white looking hair, sunglasses, no horns, slippers and was wearing what looked to be pajamas. He was looking back towards what looked like the entrance to the forest, fidgeting with his fingers.  
Karkat groaned. This person looked like an idiot. "Hey! Asshole!" Karkat said to get his attention. The person looked back at him, not responding.  
"It doesn't seem to understand us," Tavros sighed.  
Karkat groaned again, and Sollux looked like he was about to pass out. Then he remembered, they had communication tech. If he could just get into the ship again, he could get it.  
"Stay right fucking here." Karkat ordered Tavros and Sollux, though he knew Sollux wasn't leaving Tavros' side, and Tavros wasn't gonna do anything.  
"Oh. Uh, okay-" Tavros said, but Karkat jumped into the hole before he could finish his sentence. He got even more injured. Karkat winced when he started walking. If he didn't stop getting hurt he was gonna pass out before getting out of here. 

________________________________

Dave rubbed his eyes under his sunglasses. It was easily 3am by now, and he knew if he wasn't back inside by sunrise Bro was gonna be pissed. He looked towards the 2 new aliens. It seemed like they were communicating. He couldn't understand them though, and he didn't really want to try. They could be plotting to take over the world, or maybe just planning a fucking Tea Party. Why would you plan a tea party when you've just crash landed on an alien planet? Nobody knows. Aliens are weird.  
The small horns alien jumped down into the ship again. Dave was confused on how he could still stand up with all of those injuries.  
Dave started scratching his forehead. That was one of his nervous stims. Everytime he got nervous he would scratch his forehead.  
He looked back at the 2 aliens, and they looked at him before going back to their conversation. Dave decided he wasn't going to spend anymore time wondering about them and instead looked at his phone. Oh, shit. He got a message from his brother.

(timaeusTestified has started pestering turntechGodhead at 2:56am)  
TT: hey, why are you still out there? You know Bro's gonna be pissed when he wakes up.  
TG: im busy  
TG: cant you tell im kind of a big deal around these parts  
TG: everyone and their hot mom wants to talk to me  
TT: bull fucking shit.  
TT: whose gonna talk to a 13 year old boy going through puberty at 3am outside?  
TT: not any girl, that's for sure.  
TT: get your ass back inside.  
TG: cant.  
TG: i meant it when i said i was busy  
TT: what are you doing out there? Selling drugs?  
TG: look i cant talk  
TG: i seriously need to go  
(turntechGodhead has ceased pestering timaeusTestified at 3:12)

______________________________


End file.
